


Saving Grace

by meclanitea



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaMido - Freeform, M/M, MidoAka - Freeform, implied AkaKuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meclanitea/pseuds/meclanitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow he knew he couldn’t be the one to save him and he didn’t like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Grace

Somehow Midorima knew that Kuroko would win. He knew Akashi and he definitely knew him better than any of the other miracles and what Akashi was capable of. Kuroko would normally not stand a chance, even if Kagami, the wonderboy, were there. It was Akashi and that explained enough.

But the feeling of wanting - no - knowing that Akashi would lose stayed. Was he bitter with his own loss?  Did he go back to every checkmate that Akashi had given him? He didn’t want Akashi to lose, he just wanted Akashi to come back.

But would Akashi want that?

Kuroko took Akashi’s hand and shook it firmly. The latter laughed and it looked as if the two had met after of being years apart.

_He seems happy_ , Midorima thought. He could have sworn he saw Akashi mouth the words _Thank you_. It tugged at his heart.

Even though this was all he had been wanting since their junior high years, he felt unsatisfied. In the end, he never truly won against Akashi. It was Kuroko who saved Akashi and it was Kuroko who received his gratitude. Meanwhile, Midorima was not able to do anything and simply sat and watched Rakuzan fall.

Midorima’s eyes wandered back to his former teammates.  _He’s smiling._ He gritted his teeth.

“Ah? Shin-chan, you okay? Aren’t you gonna go and congratulate them or something?”

Takao’s meddlesome nature made Midorima sigh.

He looked at Akashi, heading back to position, ready to bow and admit defeat.

“It seems that I already fulfilled what was needed of me,” he said slowly.  _And sadly it was just to have myself lose to you one more time._


End file.
